Deseo
by Nana Walker
Summary: Todo ocurrió mientras nos besábamos con desesperación. Mientras te amaba más que a nadie. Y me di cuenta que ni siquiera el amor más grande podía curar ciertas cosas. AU. LavixLou fa. Lemon. Oneshot *Editado*


N/A: ¡Hola! Acá traigo otro fic de mi autoría TT^TT mi primer fic hetero, mi primer lemon hetero y mi primer oneshot de esta serie tan hermosa. Ojala les guste y si no, pueden dejarme críticas constructivas.

Sé que la pareja es rara, pues no es nada usual encontrarse con un LavixLou fa, pero esta pareja me ha llamado la atención desde hace mucho tiempo. Solo piénsenlo, sus personalidades encajan a la perfección /. Creo que esta es mi pareja hetero favorita de -man xD, después vendría el AllenxLenalee xD (o la cosa es viceversa(?)).

Ojala el fic sea de su agrado *se inclina*

Ahora, sin explayarme más, ¡el oneshot!

_**Disclaimer**_: Todos los personajes de DGray-man son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino.

_**Advertencias:**_ AU, Lemon y Pairing Crack xD

¡Disfruten(?)!

* * *

_**Deseo**_

— Si no quieres hacerlo, podemos dejarlo hasta aquí— ofreció Lavi, mientras miraba a una sonrojada Lou fa, sonriéndole para infundirle confianza.

Nunca se hubiese imaginado, ni siquiera por asomo, llegar a ese tipo de instancia con ella, pues las circunstancias que se habían atravesado en el camino de ambos eran lo suficientemente duras como para imaginar que, algún día, pudiesen sortearlas. Se sentía en extremadamente feliz ante el simple hecho de que ella hubiese aceptado pero, aún así no quería forzarla. Antes que nada, quería que ella también lo disfrutara.

— Está bien— contestó ésta en un susurro, mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono enfermo, casi afiebrado—. Continuemos— susurró, desviando la mirada.

Lavi sonrió y dejó que su amiga le quitase, con una sutileza de princesa, la bandana que siempre llevaba en la cabeza. Clavó su vista en su rostro, para no perder detalle, pues le provocaba mucha gracia verla en ese estado, casi infantil, de timidez.

Era obvio el por qué ambos estaban así: Lou fa se encontraba debajo de él, con la desnudez a flor de piel rozando la suya, como si ambos fuesen gotas de agua deslizándose por un vidrio empañado de autobús. Con suavidad, dirigió sus dedos— que temblaban como gelatina— a sus coletas, quitándoselas con cuidado, deshaciendo cada nudo y enterrando las yemas de sus dedos entre los suaves mechones de la muchacha.

El cabello suelto de Lou fa, como pequeños hilos de marionetista, se esparció por la cama, con pereza y holgura.

— ¿Puedes ver bien sin los anteojos?— consultó el pelirrojo, mientras se acercaba, con sus labios, al blanquecino y púdico cuello de Lou fa.

De por sí no estaba acostumbrado a ver esta nueva faceta de ella, recién revelada y matizada con un poco de rebeldía, pues— la mayoría de las veces— la había visto usando ropa formal, por lo que se le hacía un poco extraño y gracioso.

— Si-si— le respondió tartamudeando, mientras apretaba los ojos con fuerza.

Pudo sentir la delicadeza con la que Lavi sacó los anteojos que llevaba puestos casi todos los días. A pesar de ello, no tenían mucho aumento, por lo que aún podía distinguir bien todo. Abrió los ojos y pudo notar que Lavi también estaba un poco avergonzado, pues un pequeño rubor cubría sus mejillas y sus manos tiritaban, un poco, a su lado.

El muchacho, acercándose con lentitud, comenzó a besar— más bien a rozar— el cuello de Lou fa con sus labios, para poder sentir e interiorizar aquel aroma tan embriagador que salía de su musa, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de esta, como si se tratase de un pequeño minino empapado por la lluvia de la ciudad.

— La- Lavi— susurró Lou fa, aún con timidez, mientras atraía a Lavi hacia su propio cuerpo tratando, con ello, de parecer un poco más sensual que de costumbre, pero con escasos resultados

Pudo sentir el calor de él emanando de su cuerpo, su aroma, y su gruesa y fuerte espalda, siendo acompañadas todas estas sensaciones de los labios de Lavi, los que ya no sólo rozaban su cuello con castidad, sino que, aventurándose a nuevos horizontes, habían transgredido esos límites y seguido más allá. No, si tuviese que ser más precisa, ni siquiera le rozaban sino que le habían comenzado a besar con desesperación el cuello, sus senos y sus pezones erectos.

Los dientes de Lavi jugaban amorosamente con estos, como si se tratase de un perrito jugueteando con una pantufla, estimulándolos hasta que arrancó un débil gemido de Lou fa. Lavi fijó sus febriles ojos en su rostro, para aproximar su boca a la de ella, mientras una de sus manos descendía lentamente, rozando cada partícula de Lou fa, hacia su rosa.

— Lavi, ¿qué estas…?— preguntó la chica a medias, al sentir que la mano de Lavi, comenzaba a rozar los labios de su rosa, con desenfreno.

— Nada, nada~— respondió juguetonamente, mientras sus dedos se abrían paso, expertos, por entre las paredes de la vagina de Lou fa, para penetrar más adentro.

Sus dedos rozaban, al ritmo de una melodía silenciosa, cada uno de los rincones de carne, mientras Lou fa comenzaba a gemir y a arquear su espalda, como si se tratase de los pasos concertados de una ceremonia milenaria.

La oriental tenía miedo: a estas alturas ya no podía ocultarlo, aunque quisiese hacerlo. ¿Qué tal si le dolía? Apretó las piernas rápidamente, sin intención, a lo que Lavi, respondió besándola en la boca.

— Déjame sacar la mano, Lou fa— le pidió, mientras ella todavía mantenía la vista cerrada, sumergida en tinieblas—. Si quieres lo dejamos hasta aquí, pero déjame sacar la mano, ¿sí?

Lou fa abrió sus ojos, con desmesura y exageración, limitándose a agregar, mientras se infundía valor para mirarlo a la cara:

— No, sigamos. Estoy un poco nerviosa, pero no te preocupes por mí.

Lavi siempre había sido igual, desde que se habían conocido, desviviéndose por su bienestar y preocupándose por ella, sin importar nada más. Cuando Allen la había rechazado el primero en estar ahí para ella había sido Lavi. El que siempre la animaba y la ayudaba, era Lavi. No arruinaría las cosas sólo por su timidez y el nerviosismo del momento.

Las piernas de Lou fa, lozanas y pálidas, se soltaron, permitiendo que Lavi siguiera rozando, cada vez con más insistencia, las paredes de la puerta de Lou fa, mientras ésta respiraba con dificultad, entre gemidos cada vez más audibles. Antes de que continuara soltando suspiros excitados, Lavi la besó en la boca. Un beso imprevisto, salvaje y a la vez inocente se posó en ella, mientras los gemidos provocados por el sobajeo del pelirrojo, amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento. Mientras tanto, la lengua de Bookman comenzaba a invadir, rauda y experta, su cavidad bucal, pidiéndole atención a la casi excitada Lou fa.

Por su parte, ella sólo deseaba gritar, chillar y gemir con total libertad, gracias a la atención que le había proporcionado el escritor, pero los besos desesperados de este último no se lo permitían, mientras su lengua, voraz, la recorría por completo.

— ¡Ah!— gimió, apenas Lavi hubo separado sus labios de los de ella.

Sentía como un placer exorbitante la invadía con lentitud, pero incansable en su labor. Enterró lentamente sus dedos en la espalda de Lavi, mientras sus piernas se movían al compás de la su mano, que aún continuaba en aquel tocar y masajear casi celestial. De arriba abajo, de un lado a otro, de adentro hacia afuera, mientras las sábanas se enredaban. Los labios de Lavi comenzaron a descender, nuevamente, entre sus pechos, los cuales mordió con desesperación. Los pezones, erectos, fueron embestidos y mordidos por los voraces dientes, los cuales, esta vez, no se detuvieron ahí. Continuaron avanzando y descendiendo por el cuerpo virginal de Lou fa, explorando los últimos reductos bañados de blanco.

Ya no quedaba nada. La puerta estaba a solo centímetros. Con rapidez, Lavi sacó su mano.

— No... no te detengas, Lavi, por favor— pidió Lou fa, apenas.

Sin embargo, se llevó una gran sorpresa. Él, tomando ambas piernas, las separó con brusquedad, olvidándose de esos actos caballerosos que siempre lo habían caracterizado. Por lo visto, ya no era tan consciente de sus propios actos y sin responderle, llevó directo su boca hacia la rosa. A aquella rosa tan preciada para él y ella.

Su lengua chocó contra la carne de la puerta, lamiéndola, al igual que un perro. Chupaba y saboreaba cada vez con más frenesí, mientras los gemidos de Lou fa aumentaban, en volumen e intensidad, al extremo de parecer chillidos de una gata en celo.

De pronto, ocurrió lo que tanto Lavi había esperado. Lou fa se estaba corriendo.

Se incorporó y lamió la semilla de Lou fa, impregnada en sus labios. Observó su cara y se percató que esta, casi en una actitud infantil, había cerrado sus ojos nuevamente, mientras gemía.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo que Bookman quería. Lo que más deseaba, por sobre todo aquel acto, era que ella lo mirase a la cara, hasta el final. Acercándose a su oído, susurró con erotismo:

— Lou fa, ya es la hora.

— Si...— balbuceó, al borde de la excitación. Ya no aguantaba más. Lo único que anhelaba, en esos instantes, era que Lavi la penetrara cuánto antes.

— Quiero que me mires— le pidió febrilmente, mientras aún podía soportar las ganas de coronar ese acto supremo.

Lou fa, un poco avergonzada, miró el rostro de Lavi, que ya se encontraba, nuevamente, frente a ella. Pudo notar su sonrojo y su mirada nublada. Al ser besada por Lavi, pudo sentir el sabor de su semilla— un poco ácido y agraz—, mezclado con el sabor de Lavi.

Repentinamente, sin que se diese cuenta, el miembro de Lavi comenzó a penetrarla con violencia, mientras la semilla de Lou fa se desbordaba. Las acometidas comenzaron. Hacia arriba y hacia abajo se sucedían, moviendo sus piernas de manera desbocada y provocando que los gemidos se acrecentaran. Lavi seguía embistiendo, mientras mordía los pezones de Lou fa.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah!— gemía ésta fuera de control.

Lavi continuaba en su quehacer. Ver el rostro de Lou excitado, sumado a aquella exquisita sensación de penetración, era el cielo. Más embates, más chillidos. Los dedos de Lou fa restregaban las sábanas, mientras Lavi también había comenzado a gritar de excitación.

Las lagrimas de Lou fa comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas porque el dolor y la excitación eran tal, que ya no los podía aguantar más.

Pudo sentir algo. Un liquido meterse dentro de ella, acompañado del grito de ambos resonando en la habitación.

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

Despertó. Al principio no recordaba nada. Miró hacia un costado y pudo notar que la luz del sol se filtraba, con premura, a través de las cortinas. Comenzó a examinar la estancia en la que se encontraba y comprobó horrorizada que no era su habitación.

Luego, estimulados por su análisis, los recuerdos acudieron a su memoria. Las vergonzosas memorias. Se cubrió con las sábanas la mitad del rostro, ya que no podía creer todo lo que había pasado ayer, en la noche. Ese acto parecía estar cubierto entre tinieblas y neblinas, tomando lugar en alguna película rosa y no en su vida.

Dirigió la mirada a su lado. ¡Lavi no estaba! Asustada, se levantó apenas, pues las piernas le flaqueaban por primera vez. El dolor, con crueldad, hacía a sus extremidades presa del sufrimiento, pero el pensar que Lavi sólo la había utilizado, le hacía sentir infeliz e inútil pero, por sobre todo aquello, un simple instrumento y diversión del momento. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la sala. Tal vez Lavi estuviese ahí.

— ¡¿Qué haces Lou fa?— exclamó Lavi, detrás de ella., provocando que la muchacha se sobresaltase y gritase, asustada gracias al susto que él, sin proponérselo, le había dado—. Lou fa, no des esos gritos, porque me asustas— le pidió y añadió, con un pulgar levantado, apenas la hubo recorrido con su vista—. Esa camisa se te ve preciosa.

— Es que… no te había visto… y...— respondió dubitativamente, mientras chocaba ambos dedos—. Pensé que te habías ido— murmuró y continuó, señalando la camisa— Por esto, lo siento. Lo que sucede es que no sabía que colocarme y vi tu camisa y…

— No importa— le contestó con una gran sonrisa, mientras la abrazaba—. Se te ve preciosa. Pero, ¿a dónde creías que iba a ir? Si, después de todo, este es mi departamento— concluyó, con una risotada.

Lou fa se quedó observando su rostro y Lavi, sorpresivamente, le robó un pequeño beso, casto, como el que se dan los infantes.

— Creí que no te podrías levantar, ya sabes, por lo de anoche… ¿no te duele?— consultó Lavi, con un semblante entre preocupado y curioso.

— No, estoy bien. No te preocupes, Lavi— manifestó la chica para luego añadir, mientras olisqueaba el aire—. Parece que algo se está quemando.

— ¡Mierda!— gritó el dueño de casa, mientras la soltaba—. ¡El desayuno!

Bookman salió corriendo en dirección a la cocina y, sin perder tiempo, apagó el mechero en el cual hervía un líquido blanquecino.

Lou fa se acercó con lentitud, gracias al dolor que aún sentía y quedó admirada con lo que contemplaba. No podía creer que Lavi, sin saber cocinar hasta ayer, hoy la sorprendiese con semejante festín por desayuno. Dos torres de Hot cakes, jugo natural, ensalada de frutas y tostadas dispuestas en la mesa. Por lo visto, lo que se había comenzado a quemar era la leche que Lavi había estado calentando.

— Había pensado llevarte el desayuno a la cama, pero como ya estás aquí…— expresó con presteza y añadió, exhibiendo una extraña expresión—. Por cierto, la leche no se quemó, sólo se recalentó un poco. Aunque dudo que este tan rica como la leche que probaste anoche— concluyó riendo.

— ¡Eres un pervertido!— le gritó Lou fa, mientras le daba unos pequeños golpecitos en la espalda, por castigo.

Lavi rápidamente se separó de ella y le ofreció asiento, copiando los ademanes de un garzón.

— Señorita, tome asiento.

Lou fa, un poco avergonzada ante esos gestos tan caballerosos, aceptó la invitación, contemplando la mesa unos instantes. No podía creer que Lavi hubiese preparado todo aquello, tomando en cuenta que lo único que siempre alegaba saber, entre lloriqueos falsos, era escribir sus novelas.

— Mentiroso— acusó, mientras mordisqueaba una tostada—. Me habías dicho que no sabias cocinar.

— Esa sólo era una mentira blanca— respondió entre risas y agregó, explicándose—. Tenía que encontrar una forma de estar contigo, aunque fuese tan patética como esa.

La joven se detuvo unos instantes, mientras contemplaba su semblante risueño. Ese rostro que la había animado, había observado con celo como ella trataba de declararse a Allen, había contemplado sus lagrimas brotar ante el rechazo amoroso.

Si… ese era Lavi. Lavi era la persona que la había amado más que a nadie o, por lo menos, eso siempre había parecido. Quien nunca se rindió, sólo por ella.

Y ella ahí, comiendo ahora en silencio. A ratos, Lavi lanzaba miradas preocupadas, inquisitorias y, por alguna razón, un poco tristes, provocando que un sentimiento aún mayor de culpabilidad hiciera mella en ella.

Lavi, después de todo, era un buen chico, por lo que siempre ella le había agradecido un montón todo lo que se había preocupado por su bienestar.

Sin embargo, los cabellos albinos aún la perseguían. Quería, no, deseaba fervientemente amar a Lavi tanto como amaba a Allen, pero le resultaba imposible, aún bajo esas circunstancias.

No es que lo hubiese hecho con Lavi porque sí. ¡Claro que no! si lo pensaba con detenimiento, podía notar que, por el pelirrojo, también habían fuerte sentimientos que la unían a él. Sin embargo, no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como los que se dirigían hacia Allen. Había hecho su mejor esfuerzo dejando, para ello, de ver o hablar de Allen, quemando todas las fotos en las que el albino hacia acto de presencia y, aún así, no lo había conseguido.

Ahí se encontraba ese molesto sentimiento de nuevo, incordiándole e impidiendo amar a Lavi tanto como este se lo merecía.

Sus sentimientos de culpabilidad todavía la atenazaban. Aunque estaba bebiendo la leche, un nudo en la garganta se hizo demasiado presente, incluso más de lo que hubiese querido, provocando que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer sobre la leche. Lavi no se merecía aquello. Ella había hecho todo lo imposible para amarlo incluso más que a Walker y, sin embargo, no había conseguido nada. Incluso esta, su primera vez, se la había dado por completo a Lavi. Y, aún así, el pecho seguía doliendo, como si lo hubiese engañado.

— Lou fa… ¿estás bien?— le preguntó Lavi, mientras levantaba con suavidad el rostro de su amada, para cerciorarse de su estado.

— Lavi… lo siento— susurró ésta, mientras estallaba en llanto.

Sollozos y más sollozos, provocaron que Lavi se levantara, con rapidez y la abrazara. No entendía el por qué Lou fa lloraba. ¿Era su culpa? No comprendía nada. Lou fa tampoco lo ayudaba a entender, pues no respondía a sus preguntas.

— Perdóname… lo intenté, pero aún no puedo— respondió Lou fa, entre lamentos.

— No importa— expresó, intentando con ello tranquilizarla pero, por algún extraño motivo, una lágrima también cayó por su mejilla.

Una cálida y cruel lágrima, se deslizó por su piel, precipitándose al vacío.

Fin oneshot: Deseo

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

N/A: ¡Yay! ¿Qué les ha parecido? Ojala les haya gustado y las anime (a las que escriben fics) a escribir sobre esta pareja tan especial *-*. Ojala me haya quedado bien el fic (en parte porque nunca había escrito un fic hetero y lemon xD) y si no, me pueden dejar críticas constructivas, sugerencias o qué sé yo, lo que se les ocurra, pero lo más respetuosamente posible TT^TT

De antemano muchas gracias por leer este fic y recuerden: Su review es mi sueldo (agita una lata).

* * *

Publicado el 07-12-2009 y editado el 05-06-2011.


End file.
